


Sam's 18th Birthday

by spookysunflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/pseuds/spookysunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Sam had a proper birthday party </p>
<p>~written for Jess' (themegalosaurus) birthday fic fest last year~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's 18th Birthday

The air outside was usually warm for Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The sun hadn’t shone in days, yet today the sun was high in the sky, surrounding by its neighboring clouds. Sam felt a chill go through his body as a chill breeze blew by, tousling his hair. He continued his walk to Bobby’s house, listening to the bird’s chatter as his rubber soles hit the gravel. He wasn’t looking forward to what was waiting for him inside. It had been 2 weeks since Dad and Dean had found Sam’s college acceptance letter to Stanford. He hadn’t told either of them that he had even been applying to colleges, let alone that he got into one. He knew he had to tell them eventually…it was just never the right time. He knew how Dad would react before he opening his mouth. He looked right into Sam’s eyes; his eyes full of rage, walked across the kitchen tile and slammed the back door on the way out. The next thing Sam heard was Bobby’s truck starting. Dean and Sam didn’t see him until the next day. And that’s when the yelling started. It seemed to last forever. Dad’s yelling was like thunder: loud and startling and unmistakably hurt. Sam’s yelling had been held-in and as a result, never-ending. Dean’s yelling sounded like a cry, a plea almost. As soon as Dad left again, Dean leaned over the counter and let his tears hit the tile when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. Sam wanted to tell Dean that he was sorry. Sorry he didn’t tell him sooner; sorry that he was leaving him, sorry that Dean never got the chance to have a different life. But he couldn’t bring himself to take the 10 steps into the kitchen to do it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother. And he knew he had done it. He didn’t regret his decision to go to college, but he sure as hell wished Dean could come with him. He wished Dean could get the chance to show the world how damn smart he really was.   Sam watched as his brother, eyes heavy and shirt stained with the coffee Sam had made for him yesterday morning, poured the strongest whiskey they had. The last time Dean had drank like that it had been Mom’s birthday.

Sam rounded the corner of the road, and started walking towards the rustic house he considered the closest thing to home he has ever had. He could smell something cooking as he got closer to the front screen door. It was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he had smelt it before. He almost jumped when he heard Dean’s voice from the kitchen. He wasn’t supposed to be at house until Friday. At least that’s what Dean said when he left to go check out a case, something about people turning into younger versions of themselves. Probably a witch.

“Dean?” Sam slipped off his old, black Converse and started to walk towards the smell and sound of Dean cooking. Sam was completely taken back. His big brother was wearing an apron and singing, “We’re Not Gonna Take It” into a spatula. He caught Sam’s eyes as he started playing air drums and smiled.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy!” Dean threw the spatula he had been holding, abandoning whatever was cooking on the skillet and ran towards Sam. He had a mischievous look on his face.

“Hey, Dean-what the hell-?” Yelled Sam. Dean kept running and grabbed Sam’s arm as he tried to turn the corner. He tackled him to the ground and laughed as Sam tried to escape from his grip on his arms.

“I can’t believe you still don’t see that coming. Birthday tackles happen every damn year, Sam. And you always forget.”  
Sam would have tried to come up with a snarky comeback but all he could do was laugh. He figured he would spend his evening sitting in Bobby’s old recliner, watching reruns of Star Trek. Instead, his big brother was at home, cooking dinner, singing badly, acting like things were back to normal.  
Dean walked into the living room, where Sam was reading a book that Dean had surprised him with.

“How did you-?"

“How’d I know?” Laughed Dean. “You’re only the biggest nerd I know. And all you nerds love Lord of the Rings.”

Sam smiled as he ran his long fingers over the golden letters on the cover. “It’s a classic. Thanks Dean.”

“Hey, chef?"

“What do you need, good sir?” Dean yelled from the kitchen in such an awful accent that Sam couldn’t quite tell what it was supposed to be.

“I’m getting kind of hungry! Whatcha making in there?”

“It’s a surprise, Sammy! Ow! Shit!” Dean yelled as his hand hit the burning hot pan. Sam cackled in the other room. “Hey! I am cooking for you. Bitch.”  
Sam felt a rush of warmth. He hadn’t called him that in years, it seemed.

“Jerk.” Sam leaned his head back and smirked as Dean ran his hand under the faucet.

“Dean, don’t eat so many marshmallows! Save some for Bobby!” Dean had suggested they make s’mores after their dinner of blueberry pancakes. It had been Sam’s favorite food Dean would make growing up. Even if the blueberries were out of season. Dean always managed to find some every once in a while.

“Bobby won’t want none.” Dean said as he shoved his 4th marshmallow in his mouth.

“You sure about that?”

“Bobby!” Sam ran up to him and was ready to ask him what he was doing home early when he saw a little vanilla cake with red icing on it that wrote out “Happy Birthday” with 18 little yellow candles on it. Sam felt the breeze of the night blow through his hair as he laid on the grass, listening to the fire crackle.

“Hey, Sammy. I got one more present for you.” Dean sounded more serious now. He handed Sam a Walmart plastic bag. And what was in it could have been a bomb and Sam would have been less surprised.

Sam started to tear up as he pulled out a red sweatshirt with the words 'Stanford University.' “Figured you needed some new, preppy clothes now that you’re a college boy and all.” Sam finally looked up and saw Dean’s little smile that always let him know that things were okay. He walked towards Dean and hugged his brother and let the tears escape his eyes and onto his brother’s jacket. He felt Dean’s arms wrap right around him, and it felt like they were 6 and 10 again. Dean hugging Sam to let him know that the monsters couldn’t get to him as long as he’s around, and that Dean was always on his side.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jess for organizing Sam's birthday fic fest last year and letting me be a part of it :)


End file.
